Landslide
by waterpoloplayer
Summary: Thalia and Annabeth think about their relationship with Luke. Songfic to "Landslide" by Dixie Chicks


**So, I started writing a happy Easter oneshot, then I listened to this song and I'm like, "What the heck?" so now you have this sad, depressing oneshot!**

Thalia lined up her arrow, aiming for the center of the target, a look of concentration on her face, but she was lying to herself and she knew it. She wasn't concentrating. All she could focus on was Luke. It was after the war and she trying to get her mind of off him, the one person who could make her feel like a girl, not one of the guys.

She shot the arrow and it missed the giant target completely. She groaned and walked to her cabin. When she got there, Thalia put her bow and arrow on the bed and caught a glimpse of a photo.

She held the camera up and she was kissing Luke's cheek. They both had goofy smiles on their faces, and you could see the snow in the background and Annabeth giving them a smug smile, like _I knew you guys would get together_. Thalia put the photo in her pocket and wiped the tears coming down. She needed a walk.

_Took my love and I took it down  
>Climbed a mountain and I turned around<br>And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills  
>Well, the landslide brought me down<br>_

Love- not exactly her area of expertise. She was a hunter of Artemis, a daughter of Zeus, and was a tree for 6 years of her life. Love was not an important aspect in her life.

What was it? Was it what she felt when she was with Luke- butterflies, her stomach twisting in knots, the feeling of want?

Or was it what she felt around Annabeth- the smiles, the protectiveness?

Or maybe what she felt around everybody else- the feeling somebody care?

She didn't know. All she wanted was to go back to when she was a child. She stopped by the stream, wiped the salty tears off her face, and tried to make a funny face, but it was like her heart told her it wasn't possible- not with the hurt. But she was going to get through this. She hoped.

_Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?  
>Can the child within my heart rise above?<br>Can I sail through the changing ocean tides?  
>Can I handle the seasons of my life?<br>_

Thalia didn't notice she was outside of the camp until she ran into a mortal, who looked shocked at her crying state. I guess they don't usually see punk girls crying.

Artemis didn't like her being punk. Apparently, it disrupted the hunters, but Thalia never changed. She wasn't going to. Not because she didn't want to, but because she was afraid to change. She was punk around Luke and she wasn't about to change- not without his approval.

But then again, time is going to pass without him, and she had to become bolder. She had to get rid of this dream that everything was going to be ok again, Luke was going to come back, she was going to (respectfully) quit the hunters and live a happily ever after with Luke. It was childish, and she was growing up.

_Well, I've been afraid of changin'  
>'Cause I've built my life around you<br>But time makes bolder, children get older  
>I'm getting older too, well<em>

Annabeth told a Cyclops to start working on another project while she walked around Olympus, admiring her handiwork. She had her head held high and walked tall and proud, only to stumble when she went past the throne room and Hermes's palace. _Luke…_

She wanted to sit and cry, but she wouldn't. Luke didn't see her as somebody who cried and she wasn't going to start now. She was going to grow old and keep her feelings to herself. She grew up with Luke, and he's always going to be with her.

But she had to grow up. Besides, she had a feeling that Central Park needed her, and then it was ok to cry. Growing up doesn't mean your stronger, Luke taught her that.__

_Well, I've been afraid of changin'  
>'Cause I've built my life around you<br>But time makes bolder, children get older  
>I'm getting older too, well, I'm getting older too<br>_

She quickly grabbed the picture of Luke holding her sleeping 7-year-old self, smiling down at her. She quickly brushed off the teardrops on it and put it in her pocket, walking out of Olympus, tears streaming down her face.

Before Luke left, she was happy. Now that he's gone, she always has this depressed shadow looming over her. She wanted to cry whenever she saw the throne room, Hermes, anything associated with Hermes, and even a guy with shaggy blonde hair and/or blue eyes. It reminded her that she'd never see him again.

When she got out of the Empire State Building, she broke out into a full sprint, heading towards Central Park.

_So take this love and take it down  
>Yeah, and if you climb a mountain and you turn around<br>And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills  
>Well, the landslide brought down<br>_

When she got there, she saw a familiar punk girl on a bench, crying her eyes out. She lightly tapped her on the shoulder, scared of startling her. Thalia looked up at Annabeth, both with tears in their eyes and they had this connection. They both knew why they were crying. They stared at each other, letting the tears flow freely. Finally, Thalia tackled Annabeth onto the bench, and Annabeth understood immediately.

_And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills  
>Well maybe, well maybe, well maybe<em>

So the rest of the day, Thalia and Annabeth sat on that same bench, clinging onto each other, and crying.

_The landslide will bring you down _

**Hm, not how I wanted it, but I liked it. Yes, I know it's OOC, but given the situation… Review and tell me what you liked/disliked/went "Aww"at/ ect. I'll accept flames ONLY if you tell me how to fix my problem **


End file.
